


Long Time (MaKisu Yaoi)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Free! Swim Club Oneshots & Lemons [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay, M/M, Riding, Yaoi, makisu lemon, makisu smut, makisu yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the pink haired boy Kisumi who was only in the anime for about 30 seconds whispers dirty nothings into Makoto's ear until he lets Kisumi ride him in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time (MaKisu Yaoi)

✿✿✿

Kisumi had been waiting at Iwatobi for longer than he thought he would be.

At first, all he intended was to drop off and pick up his little brother. Simple as that. He couldn't help staying around though. He tried to convince himself all he wanted to do was look over Hayato, but--as much as he tried denying it--he was watching Makoto.

The carefree but cautious way Mako was so able to be himself in the water was breathtaking. He was great with children; the way he made Hayato laugh made Kisumi's chest burn happily.

A little over an hour alter, Hayato came running out of the locker room after changing out of his trunks. Swim class was over, and Kisumi's little brother ran right into the pink haired boy's arms.

"Kisumi! Did you see?" Hayato asked eagerly. "Makoto-senpai was amazing!"

Kisumi rubbed his brother's messy hair before looking up at the tall, dirty blonde standing in front of him. Makoto smiled sheepishly from Hayato's praises and let his hand lay on the back of his neck. "Yeah, he was." Kisumi agreed.

Makoto's face blushed more furiously. Kisumi crouched down again, grabbing Hayato's shoulders. "Can you get a ride home? I want to catch up with Mako. We haven't been able to talk in forever." Kisumi quickly glanced up at Makoto through his lashes.

Nodding, Hayato shouldered his backpack. "Yeah. I'll see you at home, onii-chan!" With that, the young boy ran off down the hall calling out the name of a friend before they left.

Kisumi looked over his shoulder to watch his little brother for a moment as he stood up. Once Hayato was gone, Kisumi slipped his hands into his pockets and walked forward. "It's good to see you still so excited about swimming."

The taller boy smiled softly in agreement. "Teaching here is really fun."

Kisumi's smile waned out of boredom. "Do you want to change or something? Or do you want to stay around in soaking wet gear?" He asked, raising a brow at Makoto's seeping swimwear.

It took Makoto a moment to realize what he asked, but he laughed quietly and looked down at his skin tight wetsuit. "Yeah. Probably a good idea."

He turned on his heel, walking slow enough to let Kisumi know he was waiting. The pink haired boy gladly accepted the invitation and strutted by his side, his steps light and airy. "You really looked good out there in the water. You have a way with it."

Makoto turned his head ever-so-slightly in order to give his friend a nod of appreciation. "Thanks. Being able to teach your brother is great, he's always so excited."

They reached the locker room doors, and Makoto pressed his hip against it to nudge it open. Kisumi groaned, his lips parting in a frustrated sneer. "Stop talking about my brother, dammit." He growled, pushing Mako further inside.

The door swung shut behind them. A small grin stretched over Kisumi's face as he heard Makoto gain his balance back before falling down on the wooden bench between rows of lockers. The pink haired boy didn't waist any time in crawling over him, straddling Mako's long legs.

"Kisumi-" Mako started. His voice broke off as he saw Kisumi tug at the collar of his school uniform, tugging the tie off around his neck. The long slip of fabric fell out of his hand onto the floor.

"Mako." Kisumi said teasingly back. The wooden bench wasn't the most comfortable, but Kisumi sat across his lap in a possessive way that made him unable to move.

The boy on top of him popped open the first buttons on his shirt before becoming too impatient and hastily ripping open the last ones along his torso. He stretched his arms behind him, slipping his shirt off his arms and discarding that as well.

The white button up sank to the floor, but Mako's eyes were straining to look away from Kisumi's newly exposed chest. "Makoto." Kisumi voice murmured out quietly. Just the faint whispering of his name made Mako grow excited.

Kisumi leaned the rest of the way forward, pressing his lips on Makoto's. His hands found their way to Mako's face, where they hungrily cupped the sides of it to keep their mouths locked together. Makoto only hummed and let his eyes fall lazily to a close.

"Ki-isumi." Mako panted. The break in his voice was unbearably cute. The pink haired boy let out a lustful groan and dug his hips down onto Makoto's.

Makoto threw his head back, letting out a strangled cry of pleasure as he began to harden against the tight restraints of his wetsuit. Kisumi's erection was visible through his pants, causing Mako's eyes to fleeting stare at it between kisses.

"I haven't seen you in forever." Kisumi moaned quietly, his teeth scraping around Makoto's lips. "I've been dreaming of this."

Green eyes widened as Mako grew flustered. His embarrassment wasn't enough to phase him; Kisumi's hand slipped down and palmed Makoto through his wet clothing. Makoto clenched his jaw to keep himself from rubbing his hips into the other boy's hand.

"Makoto," Kisumi dipped his head down, laying love bites along Makoto's neck, "I've been wishing to have you to myself for so long."

Mako's chest heaved up and down sporadically. His heart was beating painfully fast, but nothing was so unbearable that it distracted him from the sensations of Kisumi's teasing touches to his clothed length.

The pink haired boy's hand dug rougher into Makoto's erection. "Did I just feel you twitch?" Kisumi whispered. His hand rubbed firm circles onto the bulge, his lips sucking on any exposed skin on his neck. "Do you want to cum?"

Makoto groaned heavily, his voice breaking into cried much louder than he hoped. He couldn't come close to denying his eager desire to let it out, wanting Kisumi to touch him more directly. With a strangled deep breath, Makoto bucked his hips into Kisumi's hand and nodded.

Smirking with an impossible cockiness, Kisumi rocked his hips into Makoto's. His own cock began to ache, but he ignored it for the sake of seeing his friend's flustered expression. Kisumi grinded his hips into Mako's, his hand palming the other boy through his clothes.

He rose his hand to push Kisumi away, wanting to stop and get out of his clothing before they went any further, but Mako only slammed his hands back onto the bench and gripped it tightly. He threw his head back, his legs shaking as he felt his length seeping with cum. "Kisumi!"

With a carnal cry of Kisumi's name, Mako felt himself cumming alone from the other boy's relentless teasing. Semen spurted out, seeping into his own clothes despite his wishes. Kisumi kept rubbing softly. "That's going to be a bit of a mess."

Makoto clenched his jaw. He tried his best to be upset, but it was impossible. As if sharing ideas, the pink haired boy slid off Makoto's lap. Mako quickly pushed himself to his feet, only to stumble a little from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

Kisumi snorted triumphantly in Makoto's struggle to walk. Even so, he just unzipped the back of his wet suit and pried the clinging fabric off his skin. It fell from his arms, eventually stepping out of the rest of it and letting it clump at the floor.

His friend's eyes never left his body as he undressed. During his staring, Kisumi managed to unzip his trousers and wiggle out of them. He watched with a lustful intensity as Makoto sat back down on the bench, waiting for Kisumi to rid himself of his clothes.

"Better." Makoto said huskily as Kisumi sat naked in front of him.

Crawling forward, Kisumi replaced himself on Makoto's lap. His hand dipped down and wrapped around Mako's length, fingering the cum that leaked around him. Makoto shuddered gently from the overwhelming sensations.

"You came all by yourself." Kisumi muttered, his hand rubbing Mako's shaft. "No fair."

Makoto grunted huskily and in turn grabbed Kisumi's hardening cock in his hand. The pink haired boy let out a soft cry of bliss as Makoto murmured, "You only have yourself to blame."

 

Kisumi smirked softly in agreement. His shoulders moved heavily with each pant and moan as Makoto roughly rubbed his length in his palm. "Let me cum, Mako." Kisumi whined quietly.

Without responding, Mako slid his hand around Kisumi's waist and over his backside. His palm grabbed a handful of flesh. Kisumi's breathing picked up again, and he desperately panted, "Please."

Makoto moaned and leaned back, his arms on the bench to keep him propped up. Kisumi took his withdrawing submission as an okay, and crawled further up onto his torso.

Reaching behind him, Kisumi grabbed Makoto's length in his hand and gave him a few rough pumps. The previous cum spread over his fingers, as well as new semen seeping out the tip. His cock pulsed lustfully as Kisumi lead him to his entrance.

Picking himself up from Mako's lap slightly, Kisumi positioned his entrance over the other boy's length. Mako stared at him hungrily, his fists clenching onto the sides of the bench with suspense.

 

Both of them were silent, holding their breaths and waiting for the overload of pleasure as Kisumi sank onto Mako's cock. Surely enough, he removed his hand and placed it on Makoto's chest instead as the tip pushed into Kisumi's hole.

Kisumi bit his lip, his brows furrowing intensely. He moaned out a few curses before letting his body fall onto Makoto's cock, filling him up until the base hit his skin.

Mako tilted his head back, not caring to sensor the volume of his moans. Kisumi squeezed him tightly, his length taken over by the warm and wet sensations of his insides. Kisumi's hands clawed at Makoto's chest before he started moving.

The pressure of Kisumi pushing on his chest forced Makoto down flat on the bench. His hands fell away from their death grip and planted themselves on Kisumi's hips instead. The smaller boy picked himself up and rammed back down steadily.

Adding to the force, Makoto's lean arms roughly pulled Kisumi back down onto his length. They both moaned out strangled cries, Kisumi's body tensing up from the overflow of ecstasy coursing his body. His panting grew shakier and Makoto moved his hands from Kisumi's hips to his cock.

"Mako!" Kisumi cried. His eyes opened slowly, staring down at Makoto's rising and falling chest beneath his hands. His pectorals were raw from lustful scratching.

Kisumi felt Makoto bury himself deep inside, his hand tightening around the boy's shaft. Precum seeped out over Makoto's fingers as Kisumi felt his orgasm threatening to spill over.

"Let me cum, let me cum." Kisumi panted, one plea strung right after the other. His thrusts became sloppy as he rammed himself down onto Mako's length in hungry desperation.

Makoto's hips picked up, trying to compensate and shift himself inside Kisumi in return. "Go ahead and cum." His voice was barely above a shaky whisper. "Just cum, Kisumi."

Hearing Mako's gruff voice murmur out his name was enough to drive him over the edge. Kisumi's cock twitched with the pleasure of an orgasm. His body slammed down on Makoto one last time before they both hit their peaks.

Makoto cursed loudly, turning Kisumi on even more than he thought he already was. His eyes shut tight, his mouth gaping open with ecstasy as he felt Makoto cum inside him. His length pulsed on the inside, cum seeping out and spreading through Kisumi's insides.

Streams of white fluids dripped out onto Makoto's stomach as Kisumi came at the same time. Makoto didn't relent his rough rubs on his partner's length, however; the more semen that spilled out, the more Makoto pumped his shaft. He wanted more.

Kisumi's nails dragged along Makoto's chest. "M-Makoto..." He trailed off shakily. His entire body was a mess of trembling nerves and sweating skin.

Makoto laid his head back on the hard surface of the bench, feeling Kisumi fall forward and lay on top of the boy's cum-covered torso. Kisumi's soft lips laid kisses along Makoto's collarbone.

"Did I make your dreams come true?" Makoto chuckled teasingly. His face was beyond flushed, and the sight made Kisumi's heart pound wildly all over again.

Nodding, Kisumi laid his head down and closed his eyes. "I have a lot more dreams, Mako." He murmured, kissing his chest. "A lot more."

✿✿✿


End file.
